koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Yoshihisa Shimazu
Yoshihisa Shimazu is the 16th Shimazu clan head, son of Takahisa, and elder brother to Yoshihiro Shimazu and Toshihisa. Role in Games In Samurai Warriors 2, Yoshihisa first appears at Kyushu fighting against the Toyotomi army. In the Toyotomi scenario, Yoshihisa is one of the enemy commanders to be defeated in order to claim victory. For the Shimazu forces, if Yoshihisa is beaten, it results in a loss for the Shimazu. He does not appear again until later stages. In the Pursuit of Yoshihiro stage, Yoshihisa appears to assist his younger brother. He also appears at Edo Castle when Yoshihiro decides to betray the Toyotomi, and is nearly killed by Kotaro Fuma. In Shingen and Kenshin's gaiden at Kyushu, Yoshihisa and his brother will try to throw the Kanto rulers off the trail with doubles of themselves. Samurai Warriors 3 has Yoshihisa only appearing at Kyushu. In Kiyomasa's story, as Toyotomi fighters get the advantage, Yoshihisa tries to retreat and liaise with Yoshihiro who is also retreating. Quotes *"Here I am, Yoshihiro!" *"Unfortunately we have no choice. We have to retreat." Voice Actors Historical Information Yoshihisa was Shimazu Takahisa's. He succeeded his father in 1566 and took on Takahisa's dream of conquering all of Kyushu. Between 1566 and 1569 he was compelled to subdue both the Kimotsuki (Ôsumi) and Hishikari (Satsuma), as well as stave off the outside Sagara and Itô. Once he had also secured the loyalty of the Iriki-in and Togo, he was able to turn to Hyûga Province, which was largely controlled by Itô Yoshisuke. Yoshihisa, supported by his brothers Yoshihiro and Iehisa, defeated Yoshisuke at Kizakihara in 1572 and at Takabaru in 1576, then forced Ito to flee his lands in 1578 and take up with the Ôtomo of Bungo Province. Ôtomo Sôrin and his son Yoshishige led a powerful army into Hyûga but saw their army (led by Tawara Chikakata) soundly defeated by the Shimazu brothers at Mimigawa. In the course of the battle, sheer weight of numbers had forced the Shimazu back, until Yoshihisa had declared that he did not intend to retreat one inch from where his banners were placed. This inspired his men to rally and stop the Ôtomo attack. Following this great victory, Yoshihisa made a temporary peace with the Ôtomo and invaded Higo Province, which brought him into conflict with the Ryûzôji of Hizen, who were also expanding. Yoshihisa forced Sagara Yoshiaki to surrender and commit suicide in 1581 but became bogged down in fighting with Ryûzôji Takanobu. The stalemate was broken when Shimazu Iehisa won the Battle of Okitanawate in 1584. Takanobu was killed and his son Masaie was compelled to submit to Shimazu authority. Yoshihisa turned his attentions back to the Ôtomo and began a full-scale invasion of Bungo in 1586. Iwaya was captured (resulting in the suicide of Takahashi Jôun) and Funai was threatened. Toyotomi Hideyoshi, to whom Ôtomo Sorin had appealed for aid, sent an expeditionary army late in the same year, which was defeated by Yoshihisa's brothers at the Battle of Hetsugigawa in January 1587. Funai was taken shortly afterwards but had to be abandoned before a huge Toyotomi army led by Hideyoshi and Hashiba Hidenaga. After a few sharp displays of Shimazu defiance, Yoshihisa surrendered to Hideyoshi on 14 June 1587. He was forced to retire and turn over the command of the Shimazu to Yoshihiro. His family was allowed to retain Satsuma, Ôsumi, and southern Hyûga. He shaved his head and was known afterwards as Ryuhaku. He died on 5 March 1611. His first wife had in fact also been his aunt, as she was the daughter of his grandfather Shimazu Takatoshi. They were evidently very close and her death saddened Yoshihisa greatly. His second wife was a daughter of Tanegashima Tokitada. Yoshihisa was a capable commander and was fortunate in having his three competent brothers to support him in all matters Gallery Hyakuman-nin_no_Sengoku_Musou_-_Shimazu_Yoshihisa.png|Hyakuman-nin no Sengoku Musou visual Yoshihisa Shimazu (NARP).png|Nobunaga's Ambition: Iron Triangle portrait Yoshihisa Shimazu (KZBNA).png|Kunitori Zunou Battle Nobunaga no Yabou portrait Yoshihisa Shimazu.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Tendou portrait ShimazuYoshihisa-NAOnline.jpg|Nobunaga no Yabou Online Render Yoshihisa-nobunyagayabou.jpeg|Siamazu Yoshihisa in Samurai Cats TR5_Yoshihisa_Shimazu.png|Taiko Risshiden V portraits Category:Samurai Warriors Non-Playable Characters